doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Inferno (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Inferno ist der 54. aus 7 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 7. Staffel. Teil 1 thumb|200px|left|Slocum infiziert sich Der Doctor hat UNIT gebeten, ein wissenschaftliches Bohrprojekt näher zu beobachten, welches den Versuch wagt, in die Erdkruste einzudringen. Leiter dieses Projektes ist der ehrgeizige Professor Eric Stahlman, der einige Sicherheitsrisiken in Kauf nimmt, um eine von ihm vermutete Energiequelle im Erdinneren zu erreichen. Als Harry Slocum, einer der Techniker, einen der Bohrer repariert, dringt eine grüne zähe Flüssigkeit an die Oberfläche. Slocum kommt in Kontakt damit und beginnt sich merkwürdig zu verhalten. Er erschlägt einen anderen Mitarbeiter und flieht. Die kurz zuvor eingetroffenen UNIT-Soldaten suchen Slocum, während Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart den Doctor informiert. Professor Stahlman ist wenig begeistert, dass der Doctor sowie der von Keith Gold eingeladene Greg Sutton als Bohrspezialist das Projekt beobachten. Der Doctor und Liz Shaw haben in einem Lagerraum ihr eigenes Labor eingerichtet und verfolgen den Fortgang des Projektes und stellen eigene Untersuchungen an. Außerdem hat der Doctor die TARDIS-Konsole demontiert und hier her bringen lassen. Er will mit der beim Bohrprojekt verwendeten Nuklearenergie versuchen, die Konsole wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Trotz der Bedenken von Liz will der Doctor den Versuch wagen. thumb|200px|Die TARDIS-Konsole reagiert Der noch immer flüchtige Slocum hat inzwischen eine Metamorphose durchgemacht. Seine Haut hat sich grün verfärbt und sein Körper wird immer behaarter. Es gelingt ihm, in den Nuklear-Reaktorraum einzudringen. Er schlägt den anwesenden Techniker nieder und fährt die Reaktorenergie auf volle Leistung hoch – genau in dem Moment, als der Doctor die TARDIS-Konsole aktiviert. Diese startet und hilflos muss Liz mit ansehen, wie der Doctor und die Konsole dematerialisieren. Es gelingt ihr, die Energiezufuhr zu unterbrechen und der Doctor und die TARDIS-Konsole materialisieren wieder. Noch leicht verwirrt berichtet er ihr, er wäre in einer Art Limbo gewesen und hätte eine Barriere gespürt, die er nicht durchbrechen konnte. Er will den Versuch ein zweites Mal wagen, da ertönt ein Alarm. Gemeinsam begeben sich der Doctor und Liz zur Bohranlage. Durch die Überlastung des Nuklearreaktors droht Stahlmans Projekt endgültig zu scheitern. Der Doctor erfährt vom Brigadier, dass einer seiner Männer von Slocum ermordet wurde, ganz in der Nähe des Reaktorraumes. Sie begeben sich dorthin, wo sie von dem mutierten Slocum empfangen werden. Teil 2 Slocum gibt merkwürdige Geräusche von sich und greift den UNIT-Soldaten Wyatt an. Dieser schießt Slocum nieder, der den Soldaten mit letzter Kraft niederwirft, bevor er stirbt. Der Doctor fährt die Reaktorenergie wieder herunter und stellt fest, dass Slocum eine ungewöhnliche Wärme ausstrahlt. Die von ihm angegriffenen Männer befinden sich in einem Schockzustand, den der Doctor sich nicht erklären kann. Der Doctor ist sich sicher, dass die Metamorphose von Slocum noch nicht abgeschlossen war und dass er das Geräusch, das Slocum machte, bereits zuvor hörte: beim Vulkanausbruch in Krakatau im Jahre 1883. Da meldet John Benton, dass die von Slocum angegriffenen Männer geflüchtet seien. Der Doctor entdeckt Wyatt, bei dem die Metamorphose bereits eingesetzt hat und verfolgt ihn. Bei der Flucht stürzt Wyatt in die Tiefe und stirbt. Stahlmans Projekt kann derweil fortgesetzt werden, doch trotz aller Warnungen von Greg Sutton will er die Leistung der Bohrer erhöhen, um so schneller zur Erdkruste vorzudringen. Sir Keith Gold ruft Stahlman, Sutton und den Doctor in sein Büro und präsentiert ihnen einen Zylinder mit der grünen zähen Flüssigkeit, die zunehmend in einem der Abflussrohre austritt. Bisher ist es niemandem gelungen, sie zu analysieren. Die Flüssigkeit wird immer heißer und der Zylinder droht zu zerspringen. Stahlman packt den Zylinder entgegen dem Rat des Doctors mit bloßen Händen an und verstaut ihn in einem Sicherheitsbehälter. Der Hauptcomputer des Projektes empfiehlt, die Bohrungen sofort zu beenden, doch Stahlman hat nicht vor, diesem Rat zu folgen und versagt auch dem Doctor weitere Nuklearenergie für seine eigenen Experimente. Von den anderen unbemerkt, verfärbt sich auch Stahlmans Haut bereits grün. Während die Bohrgeschwindigkeit erhöht wird, aktiviert der Doctor heimlich die Nuklearenergiezufuhr zur TARDIS-Konsole. Stahlman zerstört derweil unbemerkt den Mikrochip des Hauptcomputers. In seinem Labor schickt der Doctor Liz ins Kontrollzentrum und aktiviert die Konsole. Im Kontrollzentrum durchschaut Liz den Plan des Doctors, sie loszuwerden und bittet den Brigadier, sie zu begleiten. Stahlman entdeckt die Energiezufuhr zum Labor des Doctors und schaltet sie ab, während Liz und der Brigadier das Labor erreichen, wo die beiden Zeugen werden, wie der Doctor samt der TARDIS-Konsole und Bessie erneut dematerialisiert. Teil 3 Liz stellt erschüttert fest, dass Stahlmann die Energiezufuhr gestoppt hat und der Doctor nun, wo immer er materialisierte, gefangen ist. Sie und der Brigadier begeben sich in die Schaltzentrale und fordern den Professor auf, die Energie wieder in das Labor des Doctors umzuleiten, doch dieser weigert sich. Dafür will er das Bohrtempo weiter erhöhen und die Verfärbung seiner Haut schreitet von den anderen unbemerkt voran. Als der Doctor wieder zu sich kommt, befindet er sich samt TARDIS-Konsole und Bessie in seinem Labor. Es scheint allerdings verändert. An der Wand hängt das Portrait eines Mannes mit der Losung "Einigkeit ist Stärke". Die Tür seines Labors lässt sich mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher nicht mehr öffnen und er öffnet sie noch immer leicht benommen per Hand. Da wird er von Soldaten beschossen und flüchtet mit Bessie in Richtung Hauptkontrollraum. Unter den ihn verfolgenden Soldaten befindet sich merkwürdigerweise auch John Benton. Der Doctor flüchtet sich auf ein Dach, wo er von zwei Männern angegriffen wird, die von dem gefährlichen Urschlamm infiziert wurden. Den ersten kann er unschädlich machen, der zweite wird aus Versehen von den Soldaten, die den Doctor noch immer verfolgen, erschossen. thumb|200px|Der Doctor, die parallele Liz und der parallele Benton Der Doctor begibt sich wieder nach unten, wo er einer äußerlich völlig veränderten Liz Shaw begegnet. Sie trägt eine Militäruniform und hat schwarzes Haar. Sie erkennt ihn nicht, hält ihn mit einer Waffe in Schach und lässt ihn abführen. Er wird ins Büro des Brigadeführers Lethbridge-Stewart gebracht und auch dieser ist nicht mehr er selbst. Er will von dem ihm fremden Eindringling erfahren, wie er auf das Gelände kam, denn er hält ihn für einen Spion. Der Doctor beginnt zu realisieren, dass er in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet ist und versucht diesen Umstand zu erklären, doch natürlich glaubt ihm niemand. Er fordert Sir Keith oder zumindest Professor Stahlmann sprechen zu dürfen, da die seine Situation eventuell verstehen könnten. Man bringt ihn hinaus, wo er feststellt, dass man in diesem Universum mit den Bohrungen bereits weiter voran geschritten ist, als in seinem Universum. Von Direktor Stahlman erfährt der Doctor, dass Sir Keith bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam. Der Doctor konfrontiert den Direktor mit seinem Wissen über den sabotierten Hauptcomputer, doch Stahlman reagiert blitzschnell und behauptet, der Eindringlich sei dafür verantwortlich. Der Doctor wird abgeführt, während auch in diesem Universum der anwesende parallele Sutton versucht, Petra Williams zu überzeugen, dass die Bohrungen in diesem Tempo sehr gefährlich seien. Derweil spürt Direktor Stahlman zunehmend die Auswirkungen seiner auch in diesem Universum stattgefundenen Infizierung mit dem Urschleim. Der Doctor erfährt von Lethbridge-Stewart, dass Großbritannien seit den 1940er Jahren eine Republik ist und das man die königliche Familie exekutierte. Er selbst wird ohne Prozess erschossen, auch wenn das Wissen, das der Doctor hat, den Brigadeführer stutzig macht. Sektionsführerin Shaw informiert den Brigadeführer, dass der Geheimdienst keinerlei Informationen über den Fremden besitzt, was mehr als ungewöhnlich ist. Da ertönt ein Alarm und in dem Chaos kann der Doctor den ihn bewachenden Benton überwältigen und fliehen. Aus einem der Bohrschächte tritt immer mehr von dem gefährlichen Urschleim. Der Doctor versucht den Steuercomputer zu reparieren, wird jedoch von Benton dabei unterbrochen, der ihn nach draußen bringen will, um ihn zu erschießen. Teil 4 Sektionsführerin Shaw hindert Benton daran, den Doctor zu erschießen, der den Computer gerade noch rechtzeitig reparieren kann. Diese beginnt die Auswirkungen der Bohrungen zu berechnen, doch der hinzukommende Stahlman besteht darauf, dass seine Berechnungen verwendet werden. Gemeinsam mit Sutton gelingt es dem Doctor, den Professor davon zu überzeugen, den Bohrprozess zu stoppen. Sektionsführerin Shaw führt auf Stahlmans Befehl den Doctor ab und will mehr über ihn erfahren. Er berichtet ihr von der wissenschaftlichen Karriere ihres Gegenstücks im Paralleluniversum und sie gesteht dem Doctor, dass sie kurzzeitig darüber nachdachte, Wissenschaftlerin zu werden, bevor sie sich dann doch anders entschied. Petra Williams warnt Greg Sutton derweil, dass seine rebellische Natur ihn das Leben kosten könne. Doch er will kein gehorsamer Staatsbürger werden und verlangt von Stahlman, das Projekt vollständig zu stoppen. Dieser will jedoch weiter bohren, ohne die Drehgeschwindigkeit des Bohrers zu reduzieren. Auch Stahlman droht Sutton, sollte er nicht gehorchen. thumb|200px|Stahlman zeigt seine Hand Der Doctor wird erneut von Shaw und Lethbridge-Stewart vernommen. Er versucht ihnen zu erklären, wie er hier her kam, doch noch immer glauben sie ihm nicht. Stahlman kommt hinzu und der Doctor fordert ihn auf, seine Handschuhe abzulegen, da dies sehr interessant sein könne. Stahlman weigert sich, doch Lethbridge-Stewart besteht darauf. Der Verband an der hand erklärt Stahlman mit einer Verbrennung, doch der Doctor weist eindringlich daraufhin, dass er infiziert sei. Lethrbridge-Stewart lässt den Doctor von Shaw und Benton in eine Sicherheitszelle bringen. Dort befindet sich bereits ein ruhiggestellter Gefangener, der sich ebenfalls mit dem Urschlamm infiziert hat. Im Universum des Doctors hat man nirgends eine Spur von ihm gefunden und Liz Shaw ist mehr als besorgt. Auch Sir Keith Gold ist besorgt und will sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium machen, um dort zu berichten, dass das Inferno-Projekt gefährlich sei. Stahlman ist sich jedoch sicher, dass man ihn nicht stoppen wird. In der Parallelwelt sieht sich der Doctor in seiner Zelle mit dem erwachenden Primord konfrontiert, der einen Soldaten tötet und den Doctor angreift. Diesem gelingt die Flucht und er versteckt sich in einem Auto. Dort findet der Doctor einen Schutzanzug. So gelangt er unerkannt in die Zentrale, wo der Durchbruch der Bohrung mit großer Spannung erwartet wird. Es ertönt ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Erdinnern. Der Doctor gibt sich zu erkennen und verlangt, die Bohrung sofort zu stoppen, doch Stahlman gibt Lethbridge-Stewart den Befehl, den Doctor zu erschießen. Greg Sutton verhindert dies, da nimmt Stahlmann die Waffe an sich und richtet sie auf den Doctor. Teil 5 Bevor Stahlman den Doctor erschießen kann, erreicht der Bohrkopf den Erdkern. Es kommt zu einer gewaltigen Erschütterung und ein großer Teil des wissenschaftlichen und des Sicherheitspersonals gerät in Panik und flieht. Greg Sutton will sich in zum Hauptbohrer begeben und versuchen, die Bohrung zu schließen, wovor der Doctor ihn eindringlich warnt. Auch Stahlman begibt sich sich zum Bohrkopf und der Doctor folgt den beiden. Aus dem Erdinnern dringt mehr von dem grünen Urschlamm und alle Menschen in der unmittelbaren Nähe sind tot oder bewusstlos. Sutton versucht, das Hauptventil zu schließen, wird aber von Stahlmann mit einer Eisenstange nieder geschlagen. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen dem Doctor und Stahlman. Der Doctor kann sich befreien und schleppt Sutton hinaus, während Stahlmann bleibt und die Türen von innen verschließt. Sektionsführerin Shaw berichtet, dass es im ganzen Land zu starken seismischen Aktivitäten gekommen ist und einige Gegenden evakuiert werden müssen. Brigadeführer Lethbridge-Stewart meldet, dass das geflohene Personal nicht aufgehalten werden konnte und sie nun auf sich gestellt seien. Der Hauptstromkreise sind geschmolzen und der Doctor ist sich sicher, dass das, was nun entfesselt wurde, stärker als eine Atomexplosion ist und die Zerstörung der Erde unmittelbar bevorsteht. Da betritt der Primord, der in der Sicherheitszelle saß, die Zentrale. Offenbar will er zum Bohrkern. Lethbridge-Stewart versucht ihn zu erschießen, doch es ist der Einsatz eines Feuerlöschers, den der Doctor benutzt, der die Kreatur umbringt. Sutton will gemeinsam mit Petra Williams das Projekt verlassen, da er keinen Sinn mehr darin sieht, hier zu bleiben. Doch Lethbridge-Stewart ordnet an, dass jeder der Anwesenden auf seinem Posten zu bleiben hat. Der Doctor versucht erneut Shaw und Lethbridge-Stewart von der Existenz des Paralleluniversums zu überzeugen. Er fleht sie an, wenn schon ihre Welt nicht mehr gerettet werden kann, so doch die andere zu retten. Dies könnte mit Hilfe der TARDIS möglich sein. Die beiden sind einverstanden, sich die Konsole anzuschauen, während Greg und Petra ihre Flucht planen. thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor präsentiert die Möglichkeiten der TARDIS-Konsole Lethbridge-Stewart und Shaw verlangen einen Beweis, dass der Doctor mittels der Konsole hier her kam. Er ist einverstanden, den Rest der gespeicherten Energie zu nutzen und so dematerialisiert er samt der Konsole für einige Sekunden. Lethbridge-Stewart ist nun überzeugt und fordert vom Doctor, nicht nur sich, sondern auch andere in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch dies muss der Doctor ablehnen, da es sonst zu einem Dimensions-Paradox käme, welches das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum aller Universen zerstören würde. thumb|200px|Benton wird angegriffen Im Kontrollzentrum ertönt plötzlich über Intercom die Stimme Stahlmans. Offenbar ist er noch immer beim Bohrkopf und am Leben. Der Doctor, Shaw und Lethbridge-Stewart kehren gerade zurück und erfahren davon. Petra will den Direktor raus lassen, doch der Doctor will sie daran hindern. Lethbridge-Stewart glaubt wie Petra, dass Stahlman möglicherweise beim Bohrkopf eine Lösung gefunden hat und fordert die Öffnung der Tür zum Bohrzentrum. Stahlman tritt ins Kontrollzentrum und sie erkenne, der er nun ein voll ausgebildeter Primord ist. Auch weitere Überlebende im Bohrzentrum haben die Verwandlung abgeschlossen. Da betritt Benton das Kontrollzentrum. Die Primords stürzen sich auf ihn. Der Doctor nutzt diesen Moment, um das Bohrzentrum zu versiegeln, dann folgt er den anderen ins Büro, wo sie sich verschanzen. Für Benton gibt es keine Rettung, da er sich augenblicklich zu einem Primord entwickelt. Im Büro erklärt der Doctor den anderen, dass die Hitze die Primords immer stärker werden lässt, weshalb er sie von der Hitze im Bohrzentrum fern halten wollte. Im Universum des Doctors ist Sir Keith Gold auf dem Rückweg zur Bohranlage. Er hat den Minister davon überzeugen können, das Projekt zu stoppen. Doch sein Fahrer Patterson bringt ihn nicht zur Bohranlage und Sir Keith erfährt, dass Professor Stahlman ihn beauftragte, Sir Keith aufzuhalten, sollte er das Projekt stoppen wollen. Sir Keith kann den Fahrer davon überzeugen, so schnell wie möglich zur Bohranlage zu fahren, doch dabei kommt es zu einem Verkehrsunfall. Im Paralleluniversum belagern die Primords noch immer das Büro. Drinnen konnte der Doctor alle bis auf den Brigadeführer davon überzeugen, dass das andere Universum noch gerettet werden kann. Er hat einen Plan, wie er zur TARDIS-Konsole kommen und sie an den Hauptreaktor anschließen kann, doch da dringen die Primords in das Büro ein. Teil 6 Teil 7 Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben